Return of the Negative 10 with Friends
Plot Ult. Vilgax (Who reverted back to normal off screen) called his squaron the Negative 10. He kicked out most of his villians and only left a couple. Frightwig, Acid Breath, Thumbskull, Octagon Vreedle, Rhomboid Vreedle, Sixsix, Sevenseven, Overlord, Animo, Ult. Tick, Dint, Ssserpent, Elena, Sunder, Ragnarok (Revived off screen by Dint) Garbage Monster, Ult. Albedo, Darkstar, Zombozo, Yelandooshi, Mummy, Vulkanus, Ult. Techadon Master, Vulkanus, Ult. Eon, King Viktor, Ult. DnAlien King, Hex, Simian, Clancy, Ult. Rojo, and Sublimo. Hex made Charmcaster stay away from him since she is good now. She rivived Spellbinder who joined Vilgax's army. Ben was at his base with Aggregor and Zs'Skayr who went to Vilgaxia and found Diagons army. Ben became in charge. They move quietly but swiftly. Dint was outside staying guard. Ben turned into Cannonbolt then Ult. Cannonbolt and ran into her and she passed out. Dan just stood there not feeling bad for his cousin. Ken was missing his sister Gwen who was in space somewhwere. Ken was happy that Ben named his son after him. Hulka, Korwak, Junior, Gwen, Kevin, Dog and Rickon found Viktor's assissant (Different from King Viktor this is someone else!) and was told he was dead. Ben found to many guards so he charged with his army. He slapped the fusetrix and yelled Icepick! He froze them and shot icicles at them. Max and Verdona flew around the Galaxies with exciment. Aggregor went ultimate form with control. Icepick turned into WIldmutt then Ult. Wildmutt. He roared. Ult. Wildmutt pawed and bit and scrachted.Kenny and Jenny sat down inside of Mr. Smoothies. Kai brought them here. She was worried. Kenny could tell. He turned into an alien. An unrecognized one. He called Teleportal (Ben) and Ben said that was a new one. His name was Cannonbolt who had an ultimate. The omnitrix is the only trix besides the unitrix with no ultimates! Cannonbolt said bye to Teleportal and left. Cannonbolt turned back to Kenny. Vilgax (Transformed into Fourarms off-screen) shouted out to his army, “Kill all rebels!” “Kill all rebels, kill all rebels!” They echoed. Ben as Teleportal came back and dragged away Dint’s body as Dan rolled off. He hit the faceplate and yelled Rocks! He created a shockwave and shot rocks out of his hands. Rocks ran up to Fourarms (Vilgax) and shot at the Ultmonitrix symbol so hard it broke and Vilgax transformed back but the Ultmonitrix exploded in his face and he flew backwards for miles and miles. Rocks slapped the symbol then he was still Rocks but grew up to 300 ft. He turned red and white and gained a large fin on his head. "Waybig!" he said as he stomped on his enemies. The To'kustar turned into Spidermonkey then Ult Spidermonkey and attacked! After a couple of hours Ult Vilgax's armies called a retreat. Ben turned into Upgrade and transformed into a ship and his rebels got in. They left Vilgaxia and went to Earth. Upgrade reverted back to normal. He did it to early and the last scene is everybody falling except Zs'Skayr who dove down and tried to save them. Characters *Ben *Kenny *Max *Verdona *Aggregor *Zs'Skayr *Dan *Ken *Gwen *Kevin *Hulka *Runoff *Dog *Tack Jr Aliens Used By Ben *Cannonbolt *Ultimate Cannonbolt *Icepick *Wildmutt *Ultimate Wildmutt *Teleportal *Rocks *Waybig *Spidermonkey *Ultimate Spidermonkey *Upgrade By Kenny *Cannonbolt By Vilgax *Four Arms Major Events *Off-screen The Circus Freaks told Vilgax to call them the Negative 10 *Vilgax lost the battle *We see that Zs'Skayr is really good by trying to save them Category:Episodes Category:The Awesome Jack